Overleg gebruiker:Darth Stefan
* Hallo, ik zag dat er een SWTOR wikia is waar jij veel doet, je mag dat soort artikelen ook hier toevoegen hoor. Graag zelfs! Het is toch handiger om krachten te bundelen in plaats van te splitsen? Mocht je iets van aanpassingen nodig hebben kunnen we daar altijd naar kijken. --Wild Whiphid (Contact) sep 16, 2010 17:12 (UTC) * Dat sjabloon Citaat wat je probeert te gebruiken kennen wij niet. We hebben daarvoor Sjabloon:Quote. Mocht je nog wat hulp nodig hebben kun je me altijd vragen! Ik zie dat je heel veel plaatjes hebt toegevoegd, kun je zorgen dat je ze ook daadwerkelijk gebruikt of dat je geen dubbele afbeeldingen uploadt? Succes! --Wild Whiphid (Contact) sep 18, 2010 10:02 (UTC) * Waarom zet je die foto's online die niet gelinkt zijn aan een specifiek artikel? Pas op, ik ga je niet tegenhouden hoor, maar is dat niet wat overbodig? Plus kan je de foto's ook 'taggen' door hen in de categories te zetten van personages? Bijvoorbeeld category: Afbeeldingen van Anakin Skywalker. Thx. --Sompeetalay sep 18, 2010 10:21 (UTC) Sjablonen Hey, goed dat je constructief meedenkt, dit is wat ik van de sjablonen vind: * Sjabloon:Reflijst is denk ik niet erg praktisch, gezien we dan enorm veel moeten aanpassen (want alleen gebruiken in nieuwe artikelen is geen optie). Ik zie in dat het best handig kan zijn, maar het maakt de werkzaamheden alleen maar omslachtiger. Tijd steek ik liever in andere dingen. Daarnaast hoeven we niet alles zo te doen als Wookieepedia, we zijn immers geen kloon. ;) * Sjabloon:Quote mag naar mijn mening wel een keer worden aangepast om audio te ondersteunen, we moeten het dan alleen even hebben over de opmaak daarvan * Sjabloon:Audio wordt dan feitelijk overbodig als Quote wordt aangepast. Anyway, dat zijn mijn gedachten. --Wild Whiphid (Contact) sep 18, 2010 13:14 (UTC) ** Okey, ik zie dat Audio anders is. Maar dan vraag ik nog wel af hoe vaak we dat gaan gebruiken? In principe is het een goed idee, daar niet van, maar mag wel nog wat aan de opmaak gedaan worden. --Wild Whiphid (Contact) sep 18, 2010 14:53 (UTC) Checklist Okey ... ik wil u zeker niet wegjagen, maar ik geef u wel een lijst van puntjes waarin ik verwacht dat deze worden gevolgd, anders gaan de Admins een heleboel werk hebben om dat telkens weer opnieuw aan te passen en het kan dan wel eens gebeuren dat ik gewoon op 'rollback' of op 'delete' druk. * Geen Nederlandse vertalingen in artikels, hetzij bij uitzonderlijke vertalingen bij 'Achter de Schermen' * Altijd verleden tijd gebruiken, tenzij in 'real life' artikels * Op YP gebruiken we hoofdletters, dus Clone troopers en Battle droids zijn artikels die niet bestaan * Gelieve het woord Separatists te gebruiken ipv Sepratists * Gelieve het gewone sjabloon van quotes te gebruiken zonder de bronvermelding * Audio lijkt mij ook niet echt handig. Dat zorgt voor 'overlast' bij artikels en haalt de aandacht weg bij de inhoud van de zaak. * Gelieve géén artikels van op WP te kopiëren naar YP. Ik vermoed dat 'Duel in the Senate' voor 85% gekopieerd is van WP. Ten eerste is dat artikel eigenlijk veel te lang voor een gevecht dat in de film 5 minuten duurt. Dat is zo'n typisch WP 'Much ado about nothing'-artikel. Ik heb een grondige hekel aan kopiëren en aan plagiaat. WP gebruiken als hulpmiddel voor sommige artikels kan zeker en vast, maar niet als basistekst voor artikels op YP. * Gelieve geen punt te zetten in een tekst onder een foto. * Ziezo, ik denk dat het dat zoal is. Ik hoop dat je deze dingen kan volgen zodat wij ze niet meer hoeven te verbeteren achteraf. Ik zal met WW overleggen wat we nu gaan doen met dat audio-gedoe. * Nogmaals, ik wil je zeker niet afschrikken, maar we hebben nu eenmaal een vrij strenge manier van werken op YP omdat we willen vermijden dat het een onoverzichtelijke zandbak wordt waarin iedereen wat maar doet. --Sompeetalay sep 18, 2010 22:03 (UTC)